Ride the Lightning
by KaaS300
Summary: A James Hetfield (from Metallica) One-Shot.


Christmas was merely three days away, and everyone was out on vacation; everyone, but her. She was the band's personal assistant; everything the guys wanted or needed, she would get it. She was really damn good at her job. Not to mention that she was funny, and this helped James to overcome a hard moment in his life: divorce. It wasn't easy to get through such a rough situation, but she made it somewhat easier.

Aside from her great personality and great working performance, she was extremely gorgeous. James couldn't take her out of his mind; her beautiful long, straight, black as the night hair up in a ponytail that always smelled so good drove him crazy. Her naturally tanned skin, so very soft at his mere touch; her body shape was just perfect as well: curvy, and not stick thin.

She always wore jeans and converse, with random tank tops with her leather jacket on top; and most importantly, she was always wearing aviator sun glasses; even indoor. It was something that frustrated James to some extend; she did look beautiful with them -and somewhat badass- but he wanted to see her eyes. He wanted to stare right into her soul.

He was sitting at a chair, in front of a big mirror with lights by the sides, watching her going crazy trying to locate his makeup artist. He was minutes away from being interviewed at some random TV program; but he still looked pale, and was not ready to go on national TV.

He was staring at her personal assistant going nuts, yelling at the phone or any person who dared even looking at her in delight; he loved it when she acted like that. She hung up the phone infuriated, and suddenly looked at James' direction. He instantly felt nervous and looked away, rapidly wiping the stupid little smile drawn on his face, before she knew it.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, mentally scolding himself for feeling this way about his personal assistant, whom he probably doubled in age. Her assistant's reflection soon appeared accompanying his own in the mirror, getting closer and closer; he then felt even more nervous than before. Not only because he felt attracted to her, but also because she was really pissed; a woman who's angry is really scary, he had to admit. Specially her. She stood inches away from his sitting form, and he could smell her delicious Vanilla scent.

"So, Mr. Hetfield, I just couldn't find the makeup artist; apparently she's very busy getting her ass drunk at some party." Her assistant said, and he laughed.

"So, that means I will have to go on national television looking like a dead man?" He half-joked; and much to his delight, she sweetly laughed.

"Well, there are two options: either I look for someone in the yellow pages, or I do your makeup." She made a pause, letting him analyze the options. It didn't take him that long, though.

"Option number two, please." He said without hesitation.  
It was perfect for him; she would be so close to him. Besides, he wouldn't really trust in someone randomly picked out of the yellow pages. She then turned on his chair to face her directly, and look at her reaction; she cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Mr. Hetfield?"

"Hell, yeah!" She laughed softly, and then nodded.

"Okay, then. Let me go for the instruments needed."

He watched her walking fast, disappearing into a hallway; her way to walk was so gracious. Minutes later she came back with a big, black case that looked really heavy; he quickly stood up, walking towards her to grab the case out of her hands, and put it on the makeup table. She mumbled a 'thanks'.

He then proceeded to sit, facing at the mirror in front of him. She started opening the case, looking for everything she would be needing, and putting it on the table. He just couldn't help staring at her, and the smile would unconsciously appear on his face; he took her eyes off of her, and rubbed his face with both his hands. He remained buried in them for a few seconds, before she spoke with her angelical voice.

"Okay Mr. Hetfiled, I am going to have to turn your chair so you can face me." She said as she bend over and grabbed the chair from the sides, to spin him halfway around. Now he was really facing her; he really wanted her to take her sunglasses off, so he could finally really see into her eyes. She straightened her position, and rested both of her hands on each side of her hips.

"Okay, shall we begin?" He softly nodded, with a little smile on his lips.

She then went to pick some of the stuff to get him ready; but before she grabbed anything, her hands traveled all the way from her hips to her face, to gently take off the sunglasses she appeared to be glued to. His heart started beating a little faster than usual, anxious for those eyes finally exposing to the world. She put the sunglasses on the table, and finally grabbed some makeup articles.

She leaned towards him, and stayed still for a moment, staring at him. Her eyes were chocolate  
brown; such a deep color. They were so crystal clear despite being brown, and sparkled without the need of any light. Staring at her eyes for a few more seconds, he realized they were really penetrating; as if she could see right into his soul. He could stare into those eyes until loosing himself. But now was not the time for that.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hetfield; I know how to do this." She made a pause. "After all, I DO this every morning on myself."

She began to uncover a small skin-colored bottle.

"And my mother has a beauty salon, so she kind of taught me how to do it."

She applied some of that skin-colored liquid on her delicate fingers, getting it ready to be applied.

"Besides, it's not like I'm going to pull a KISS type of makeup here, right?" She joked, and both of them laughed. Her fingers started getting closer and closer to James' face, but before they touched him, she stopped. "I have to warn you, my hands are really cold all the time, and today it's not an exception, so you're just going to have to tolerate it."

"That's okay, Karen."

Her hand started moving towards him once more, and he longed for her touch more than he wanted to admit. Her fingers finally touched his skin, and as she said, they were really cold, so he instinctively threw his head back, away from her touch.

She apologized to him, embarrassed, before he assured her it was okay, he could bare the cold. Not happy with that, she blew hot air from her mouth to her fingers, trying to make them warmer; she succeeded. She began applying the makeup on his face, gently rubbing and extending it all over him.

After some seconds, he started enjoying this far too much, and it was beginning to be noticeable down in his pants; so he decided to make a conversation about anything that popped into his head.

"So, what are you doing on Christmas Karen?"

"I'll be spending the night with my family, that's all." She answered absentmindedly.

"You sound excited about it." He said sarcastically, to which she gave him a fake half smile.

He was about to say something, but she then stood straight, and told him he was "ready and pretty".

She then rushed him to stand up, and walk out to the set where the program was being filmed. She kept pushing him from his back on the direction to the set, and before he went out and she disappeared backstage, he grabbed her from her arm and stopped her.

"Hey, I want to talk to you after I finish; wait for me in the parking lot."

Her expression became horrified; probably she thought she was going to get fired. He gave her a sweet smile, and winked at her to calm her down; it appeared to work.

*****

She was sitting on the sidewalk when he went out of the building half an hour later; he walked towards her and sat beside her. Once again, those sunglasses were covering her beautiful eyes.

"You could have gone on vacation a week ago, like everybody else, you know?"

"I know, but I really like to work." She said smiling.

"You're not looking forward for Christmas, are you?" He said after some minutes of silence. She only shook her head 'no', shyly. "Why?" He asked, expecting her to rely on him.

She let out a heavy sigh, and once more took her sunglasses off.

"It's just that…" She stopped talking, realizing she was about to tell something important about her to her boss; something that he probably wasn't even interested in, and would become bored.

"It's okay; you can tell me." He gently put his hand on her knee, reassuringly.

"Ever since my father died, we spent Christmas at my aunt's house; her husband brings all of his family, and I don't really like that."

"Why not?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Because they're not my family; not really. They make me feel really uncomfortable."

"How come?"

"I don't know; it's hard to explain." After seconds of giving a thought to her answer, he made up in his mind and awful theory of what she meant by 'uncomfortable'.

"Did any of them touch you?" He asked somewhat alarmed, disgusted by the simple thought of someone hurting her.

"God, no!" She said, also disgusted by the simple thought.

"Okay. But if one day, God forbids, any of those motherfuckers touches you, you tell me and I'll fucking kill 'em all."

She laughed at this, which he loved, for her smile and laughter, were those of an angel.

"Thank you, Mr. Hetfield." Both of them stayed quiet for some minutes, contemplating the horizon which was soon to be covered in snow. "Listen, I have to buy some presents for my family, so I really have to go." She said as she stood up, while James followed.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, then. See you next year, Mr. Hetfield."

This was her last day of work, and would be returning until February. She started walking away to her car, and before she could get in, he ran towards her and stopped her.

"Listen; if you ever need to talk to someone, I want you to call me. You have my number."

He said shyly; she simply nodded, and smiled. He was about to walk away, but out of an impulse grabbed her gently with both of his hands from the head, and kissed her gently on the forehead. He then started walking away, not daring to look at her reaction.

It was Christmas Eve night, and everyone was having a wonderful time; everyone but her. She was sitting in the middle of a big table, not talking to anyone -not that she didn't try to talk to someone-.

It was awful for her spending this night at her aunt's house; she only did it because her mother and sister really enjoyed going there. But for her, Christmas should be a special time of the year, where families come together; but most of the people there on that night, was not her family.

She stood up to go into the bathroom to cry; she couldn't bare this anymore. Despite being surrounded by at least 25 persons, she felt alone. She missed her father so much, especially on this night. Christmas was his favorite time of the year, and always was the happiest person on earth on this particular Holiday. Everything reminded her of him.

She felt tears threatening to roll down her cheeks, and before that could happen, she went into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and started to cry, and covered her mouth with one hand so no noise could be heard.

After several minutes of crying in the bathroom, she decided it was time to go out and try to have some fun; she cleaned her face, and dried her tears. As she was unlocking the door, right before she could step out, someone on the other side pushed her back into the bathroom, and started yelling at her mean things. 'Yeah, you better stay in there!' 'You don't belong here!' 'You shouldn't have come, loser!' She heard several guys saying on the other side, followed by laughter.

She tried to push them from the other side of the door, but it was useless; they were stronger, and more. She decided to give up, and sit to wait for them to stop. After several minutes of continuous mockery, they finally left. She stood up, and once more dried the tears off her face, for she had been  
crying all the time the guys were outside.

She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open; she threw herself against the door, while turning the doorknob, but the door never opened. She realized it was locked from the outside. 'Just my luck!' she thought to herself. She was about to yell at someone to get her out of there, but decided not to do anything about it; she would just sit in there until someone found her. It was pointless to try and call for help, everyone was outside and she would never be heard because of the loud music. Besides, she didn't really want to go out, and now she had an excuse to not be out there, 'celebrating'.

They always made her feel this way; they always told her she didn't belong in there, and that she shouldn't even be in there. Of course she knew that, she just didn't like to be reminded of that. They also made fun of her; for anything. Everybody laughed, but her; everybody said to her 'Oh, c'mon!

It's just a joke; it's all in good fun' and patted her back. But she knew better than them; she knew every single 'joke' they said about her was true, and had intentions of hurting her.

She began crying once more, after realizing nobody really cared if she wasn't there; they probably haven't even noticed. She felt useless, and unwanted. After several minutes of crying, she finally fell asleep, her head resting on top of the vanity, and her body on a trashcan.

She awoke moments later, to a hard knocking on the door, screaming at her. She managed to ask who it was, and her aunt told her there was someone at the door looking for her. Karen stood up, still feeling sleepy, and looked at herself in the mirror; her eyes were reddish from all the crying, but wasn't so visible. She smoothed her hair and clothes, and went to open the door, which was still locked. Just before she could ask for help, her mother opened the door.

"There's a creepy, bad looking guy asking for you." She said as they walked through the hallway.  
Karen wondered who could it be; she didn't have many friends, and the ones she had, were away on vacation. She reached the front door, with her mother by her side, worried; much to her surprise standing on the door she found her boss, James. She mentally laughed, reminding the commentary her mother made about him.

"Mom, this is my boss, Mr. James Hetfield."

She introduced them to each other, while James kept a sweet smile on his face the whole time. After they shook hands, her mother disappeared into the hallway, and then in the garden. Both of them stood at the door, just staring at each other. He was taking in the way she looked; never had he seen her like this.

She was wearing a metallic silver dress with black prints all over it, mid-leg high, with long sleeves that hugged her curves tightly; black, somewhat transparent tights covered her legs. She was wearing military boots, made of black leather and with buckles by the sides; no need to use heel, for she was perfectly tall. Those boots were not elegant, and didn't look that good combined with such a classy dress, but she didn't care, and he loved the way she looked; top to bottom.

After looking at her outfit, he turned his eyes to her face; she looked like an angel. No sunglasses were covering her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her makeup was light dark, and not too heavy.

Some of her hair was loose, while the rest was braided, and crossed all of the back of her head; this was the first time she wasn't wearing a pony tail.

He was mesmerized, therefore he couldn't mutter a word; she on the other hand was silent because she was confused as to why her boss was there. After more seconds of staring, he noticed her eyes were somewhat reddish; it was almost invisible now, but it was obvious she had been crying.

"Have you been crying?"

He asked concerned, to what she couldn't respond, and just looked at the floor. He didn't hesitate to move closer to her, and put his hand gently on her chin, and lifted her head so he could look straight into her eyes. Their eyes connected, and his thumb began to gently caress her cheek; something she appeared to enjoy.

"Let's get out of here." He softly said.

She nodded, and without saying anything else, she stepped out of the door and closed it behind her. As soon as she was out, she shivered and covered her own body with her arms; it was snowing, of course she was going to be cold.

"Don't you want to go for your jacket, or let anyone know you're leaving?" He asked, while he took off his own jacket, and put it on her. She vigorously shook her head no.

"I can't go in there; I don't want to." He simply nodded, and led her to his car.

*****  
In the car, James asked his beautiful assistant what had happened, and she told him everything.

What she had told him made him go furious; so angry he became, he was decided to turn around, and drive back to the house so he could beat the hell out of them. But she stopped him from doing so, she didn't want any trouble. Besides, and most importantly, she didn't want her boss getting in trouble just because of her.

After five minutes of driving, they finally arrived to James' house; he parked, and they both sat there in silent, enjoying each other's company. He turned his head to look at her; to stare at her once more. He could spend his whole life just watching her. She suddenly felt his eyes upon her, and asked him if there was something wrong. He slowly shook his head no, with a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful." She blushed deeply, and looked away.

He gently put his hand on her cheek, turning her so he could face her once more; their faces were  
inches apart, and her lips were slightly parted.

"Do not hide from me."

His hand was still on her cheek, and then slowly slid down to her lips; his thumb gently stroked her lower lip, and parted it. Both of their hearts started beating faster, as their faces got closer and closer. His lips connected with hers, and started kissing her; she wanted this just as much as he wanted it, but she was paralyzed. She couldn't believe this was happening.

He noticed her lips weren't dancing with his yet; but now that he had stared kissing her, he couldn't stop. Her lips were pure heaven; fleshy and moist. They tasted like strawberry, and tears. Soon enough he felt her hands tangling in his neck, and he hugged her, bringing her close to his chest.

Once she felt comfortable, her tongue grazed his bottom lip, asking for entrance; he of course granted this.

After several seconds, their kiss went from sweet to passionate. They stopped kissing to catch some breath, for they have forgot how to do it in the heat of the moment. They looked at each other, happy to be together like that; he removed a strand of hair from her eyes, and kissed her forehead.

Without thinking about it twice, he picked her up and carried her bridal style to his house; she wrapped her arms around him, and gently kissed his neck all the way. Once they were inside, he locked the door, and took his shoes off while walking to the living room, where the wood was burning in the fireplace.

He gently put her on the couch, and leaned over to keep kissing her; the only light there was the one from the fireplace. She put together her legs, and he positioned himself on top of her, while taking off his jacket from her body. He threw the jacked on the floor, and his mouth began sliding down to her neck, where he kissed and bit.

She let out a little moan, which caused James to smirk; she tangled her fingers in his hair. He then proceeded to kiss down her neck, and stopped to kiss both of her breasts through the dress. He kept going down her body, until he reached her legs, and took her boots off. He put his hands on both of her calves, and gently started going up her legs, stopping at her hips under the dress, where he began taking off her black tights.

Once the tights got lost somewhere in the living room, he gently grabbed one of her feet, and kissed it. He kissed her entire leg, leaving wet little kisses. He went back to kiss her softly, yet passionately on the lips; one of his hands began traveling down on her body, stopping at her stomach. His hand found its way under her dress, and began rubbing her clit trough the lace thong.

Wanting to be on top, and completely forgetting they were on a couch, she rolled over, which caused them to end on the floor; they both laughed at this. She helped James to take off his shirt. Once he was shirtless, she kissed his lips, going down to his neck and stopping at his chest; she kissed both of his nipples, and nibbled them, which made him give a loud moan. Now she smirked.

His hands lightly squeezed her buttocks through the dress, before going underneath it to help her get out of it. He started running his hands through her body, not touching her, feeling her; enjoying her soft skin on his hands. She then started taking off her bra, exposing her beautiful breasts.

He instantly rolled her over so he was on top again. He took one of her breasts into his mouth, kissing it and nipping it, while his other hand massaged her other one. She put her hand on his head to keep him there.

One of his hand started traveling down her body once more, to take off her already wet pantie. Once it was out, his hand started rubbing circles on her clit, making her moan in pleasure. Hi lifted his head from her oh, so addicting breast, to look at her. Her face expression made him want to explode right then; he wanted to see more.

He stopped rubbing her clit, which made her whine. He smiled just before he slid one finger inside of her, which made her gasp in both, surprise and pleasure. He started pumping, as he slid two more fingers inside of her. His pace became faster, as she moaned loudly and a smile appeared on her face.

All of a sudden he took his fingers out of her, and brought them to his mouth; he licked two of them clean and right before he could lick the third one, Karen grabbed his hand, and tasted herself on his finger.

"Baby, you taste so good."

He began kissing her once more, while she tugged the belt on his pants, trying to get him to take them off.

Once both of them were completely naked, they started kissing hungrily each other, feeling their bodies with their hands. She took his hard, big member in her hand, and began stroking gently; he was really enjoying her delicate fingers wrapped around his cock, but probably too much.

He moved away from her touch before he exploded in her hand, and began kissing all the way down her body. Before he did anything, he looked up at her and licked his lips. He slowly ran his tongue all along her wet slit, making her moan. He took three of his fingers inside of her once again, while his tongue drew invisible circles around her clit. He started pumping faster and faster, making her arch her back.

He took his fingers out of her to rub her clit with them, and took his tongue to her slit again, getting it deeper and deeper in her; she tangled one of her hands in his hair. Her back remained arched, and one of her hands pushed her hair back. He couldn't foreplay anymore; he had to be inside of her right away before he lost his mind. He lifted himself up, with both of his elbows resting by her sides.

"Delicious."

He said, licking remaining sweet juices from her on his face; she smiled sweetly, and somewhat shy. He laughed, stroke her cheek and kissed her passionately on the lips. He slowly slid his cock inside of her, making her pant. He pushed himself as deep as he could, and once he filled her completely, he started pumping in and out slowly.

"God, baby! You feel so tight around me." He said between moans.

His pace started going faster, as he kissed her neck and breasts. He threw his head back in pleasure, and then suddenly rolled her over so she was on top.

"Ride me, baby." His hands rested on her hips.

She looked down at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, good idea; Ride the Lighting." She joked as she started rocking her hips.

This caused James to start laughing; a little too much, probably. Karen kept rocking back and forth; as she leaned down to kiss him on the lips to make him stop laughing. It worked. His tongue started exploring her mouth, as his hands caressed her back. She stopped kissing him and sat straight, as he did the same. Both started moving in perfect sync, while he had his strong arms wrapped around her body. One of her hand was tangled with his neck, and the other one rested on his cheek. They kept staring at each other's eyes; staring at each other's soul.

He put her back against the floor, with him on top once more; they both were about to climax. He pushed some hair out of her face, to look right into those sparkling eyes as she came. He began thrusting harder and harder, until he hit the right spot and made her orgasm. Listening to her screaming loudly his name and digging her nails in his back ignited his own orgasm.

He spilled right inside of her, both of their juices mixing together on the floor. He kept thrusting, slowing down his pace as they kissed each other.

He collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her chest; both of their breaths were still heavy. They remained lying on the floor for several minutes, as they contemplated the burning fire on the fireplace. Karen kept massaging James' hair with her fingers, as she kissed the top of his head every once in a while. After some more minutes, he rested his chin on her chest to look at her; they both were smiling.

"You are really special, you know that?" He meant it. He saw in her something nobody else could; not even herself. He went to kiss her once more on the lips.

"Not to mention that you are extremely beautiful in all ways." She blushed, but never broke eye contact.

They kept kissing each other, enjoying their companies. They were satisfied; not just physically, but emotionally. They both had emotional voids that appeared to be fulfilled when they were together; even if it wasn't in the way they wanted, or needed. Never in their lives had they felt so complete; so at peace in someone else's arms.

Both of them were hungry, so they went to order a pizza. They spent the rest of the night watching movies, cuddled with each other in bed, just living the moment. Nobody else existed right then, there were just the two of them on earth tonight. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
